


It's Hard

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bonus Round 1, Drabble, F/M, HSWC, Minor Character- Dave Strider, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Remember when Rose came over to visit the Striders and Bro really wished his 'daughter' would stop being so flirtatious?</p>
<p>For the HSWC</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard

Bro Strider has had enough. 

Well, at least. Enough of his room. It isn't very manly of him to be cooped up in his bedroom all day, and it really takes a wicked toll on his stomach, which he is sure every member of the apartment can hear rumbling. But still. His bed means safety. It means refuge. It means he doesn't have to watch the swaying of Rose's hips as she walks by. 

But there's only so much a guy can do during a self-inflicted quarantine, his only companions the Internet and a couple smuppets. Oh. And Cal. 

Cal would understand, right? 

Bro rolls over in his bed and scoops up Lil Cal with one arm. He cuddles him into his chest and frowns gently into the top of his head before he works up the nerve to begin. 

"Dude. It's not my fault. You have to see her," He starts, tongue between his teeth as he very nervously watches the door as if he is expecting her to burst through it at any second. He's even talking in a whisper, the coward. 

"Like, I'd understand if she went after Dave, but I'm like a decade older than her. Is she even sixteen?" He says, voice pitching up some as his fingers curl tighter into Cal's baggy shirt. 

The C Man reminds him that no, Rose isn't even sixteen. 

"But she keeps looking at my crotch! And- and do you know what happened yesterday after dinner?" 

Cal knows, but Bro tells him anyway. 

"I whipped Dave's ass with a towel, alright, and he screwed his face up and left the room- but then she came up to me and said 'If you're ever looking for the proper reaction don't hesitate to call me.' Like what does that even fucking mean?"

Cal tells him exactly what that means, and asks why he hasn't done anything to tap that yet. 

"Because she's my fucking daughter! I can't do that, do you know how illegal that is? I'm kind of very happy not being in jail- yes, I know her boobs are cute, don't remind me, alright? It's hard, Cal. It's hard and nobody understands."

Bro can almost hear Cal snickering as he reminds him that yeah dude, it is hard. Maybe his new girlfriend can take a look at that for him. 

Groaning, Bro rolls over onto his back and turns to look up at the ceiling. This is complete and utter bullshit. He should not be holed up in his room waiting for the storm to pass- he's the man of the house, goddamn it! Time to get up and get out there, sexy teenagers be damned! 

If Bro Strider wants a slice of pizza, he gets a slice of pizza! 

Rising from his bed, Bro approaches the door with all the confidence of a lion, but the minute it swings open under his hands he knows he's made a grave mistake. 

"Afternoon, Bro," Rose says as she smiles sweetly. Her shirt is doing wonders in providing ample cleavage for his greedy, greedy eyes to ravage, and she smiles at him like a fox would to a baby rabbit. Bro feels just as powerless as she informs him that Dave has left them for the day. 

"But, do not be discouraged. There is plenty of mischief we can get up to on our own, as I'm sure you are well aware." 

Bro very awkwardly excuses himself back into his room. It's a shame, too, because if he had stayed a moment longer he might have seen Rose procure a notebook seemingly out of thin air. 

Her thin, delicate handwriting printed a neat little summary. 

_6:28 pm. It took nearly half the time for Subject B to retreat into the safety of his room after our most recent encounter. Eyes seemed permanently fixed on bust, could see visible traces of sweat. Subject is seemingly withering under the strain of sexual attraction. Full psyche exposition pending._


End file.
